Hangman's Tree
Hangman's Tree is a large, but dead tree located deep within Never Land, it serves as the entrance to the home of Peter Pan and Tinker Bell hideout, before Peter set off to explore the wonders beyond the Never Sea. The tree has multiple trap doors and secret entrances for Peter Pan and his friends to enter and exit through. Hangman's Tree also served as the home of the Darling siblings in their first adventure on the island. Background History Peter and Tinker Bell live in Hangman's Tree, which is accessed by sliding down a hollowed tree trunks.Captain Hook who has searched for Peter's hideout for many years refuses to leave the island until he takes revenge upon Peter Pan for cutting off his hand. As Hook tries to find the hiding spot of Peter Pan using a map. Hook suddenly gets the idea to kidnap the Indian Princess Tiger Lily and tells the idea to his faithful first mate, Mr. Smee. He plans to force her into revealing the location of Peter's hideout. While at Mermaid Lagoon Peter and Wendy see that Hook and Smee have captured Tiger Lily so that they might persuade her to disclose Peter's hideout. Peter and Wendy free her, and Peter is honored by the tribe. After Hook learns of Tinker Bell's banishment he then plots to take advantage of Tinker Bell's jealousy of Wendy, tricking her into revealing the location of Peter's lair. Once Peter and the Darlings return to Hangman's Tree. Peter realizes Wendy is ready to return home. Peter tells them once they grow up, they can never return. Peter really does not worry knowing they will return eventually. Unbeknownst to Peter, however, his friends are actually kidnapped by Captain Hook and his crew the moment they exit Hangman's Tree. Peter is then a victim of Hook's newest scheme: Hook plants a bomb in Peter's home while he and Tinker Bell are inside it. While Peter has truly survived and unharmed, Tinker Bell is fatally injured and Hangman's Tree has been destroyed. While she tells Peter that Hook has Wendy and the boys and that he needs to save them, he refuses to leave her and begs her to stay alive, saying that he loves her more than anything. Together, Peter and Tinker Bell fly over to The Jolly Roger to battle the pirates. After the pirates are done with, Peter takes on Hook alone atop the ship. As Hook is about to strike Peter in the back while he is off guard, Wendy quickly warns him, Peter flies out of the way and leaving Hook to plummet into the Never Sea where he is chased away by the crocodile. Michael, John, Tinker Bell and Wendy all celebrate Pan's victory. Peter commands Tinker Bell to cover the ship in pixie dust so that he may drop Wendy and her brothers off at home in London. Sometime after the events of the first film Peter Pan and Tinker Bell rebuilt their hideout after its destruction. With his hideout restored Peter decides to explore the wonders the world beyond the Never Sea and left Jake and his crew to keep Captain Hook at bay. Role in the series Hangman's Tree first appeared in the episode special "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book", When Captain Hook steals Wendy's book of Never Land and flees back to the island to destroy the tales once and for all. Jake and his crew pursue the captain accompanied by the Darling siblings. Once back on Never Land Wendy suggest they head to the hideout to determine where Hook will take the book, Jake was about to set a course for Pirate Island but Wendy clarified that she meant the hideout her brother lived in on their first visit to the island many years ago. As Wendy leads the group across Never Land to find Hangman's Tree but started to lose her memory of where the tree resides. Jake manages to find the tree and John opens one of the hidden hatches welcoming everyone inside. Jake and crew marvel at the sight of Pan's hideout, Wendy knew of another means to help them locate where Hook is taking her book, by using the tree's root tunnels. The group soon hear the captain's voice leading to the Valley of Fury one of the most dangerous locations in Never Land. Hangman's Tree reappeared in the episode "Pirate Fools Day!", Peter has trouble controlling his mischievous shadow who is pulling pranks on the inhabitants of Never Land. Hangman's Tree reappeared in the episode "Captain Hook's Last Stand!", Peter accompanied by Jake, his crew and the Darling siblings decide to hide the Doom Stone deep within the tree but unknown to them Captain Hook manages to follow the band back to the hideout and take the Doom Stone. Printed material Hangman's Tree only appearance in the printed media is the storybook adaption of Battle for the Book. Video games Hangman's Tree only video game appearance in the series is the Disney Junior online game "Jake's Lost Story Quest." Jake and the Darling siblings past by Peter's hideout as they collect the various pages of Wendy's Book while trying to escape from Captain Hook. Trivia *Hangman's Tree is never referred to by name in "Jake and the Never Land Pirates" series it is simply referred to as Peter's hideout. *Captain Hook's Last Stand! marks the first time Captain Hook and crew visit Hangman's Tree since the original Disney's 1953 animated film.The special also marks the first time Hook has entered Peter's hideout. Gallery Groupshot-battle for the book05.jpg Hangman tree-Battle for the Book01.jpg Hangman tree-Battle for the Book02.jpg Hangman tree-Battle for the Book03.jpg John&Izzy-Battle for the Book.jpg Hangman tree-Battle for the Book04.jpg Groupshot-Battle for the Book08.jpg Groupshot-Battle for the Book09.jpg Groupshot-Battle for the Book10.jpg Tink-Battle for the Book.jpg Hangman's Tree-Pirate Fools Day!.jpg Hangman's Tree-Pirate Fools Day!02.jpg Hangman's Tree-Jake's Lost Story Quest01.jpg Hangman's Tree-Captain Hook's Last Stand01.jpg Hangman's Tree-Captain Hook's Last Stand02.jpg Hook-Captain Hook's Last Stand04.jpg groupshot-Captain Hook's Last Stand!19.jpg groupshot-Captain Hook's Last Stand!10.jpg groupshot-Captain Hook's Last Stand!16.jpg groupshot-Captain Hook's Last Stand!13.jpg groupshot-Captain Hook's Last Stand!12.jpg groupshot-Captain Hook's Last Stand!11.jpg Hook&Peter-Captain Hook's Last Stand04.jpg Peter-Captain Hook's Last Stand14.jpg Hook&Peter-Captain Hook's Last Stand01.jpg Hook&crew-Captain Hook's Last Stand!05.jpg Hook&crew-Captain Hook's Last Stand!06.jpg Battle for the book page08.jpg Never land-Jake's Story Quest03.jpg Groupshot-Battle for the Book19.jpg Groupshot-Battle for the Book18.jpg Tink&Wendy-Battle for the Book03.jpg Hangman's Tree root tunnels-Battle for the Book.jpg Hangman tree-Battle for the Book05.jpg Hangman tree-Battle for the Book06.jpg Hangman tree-Battle for the Book07.jpg Category:Locations in Never Land